Serina
AI Construct |battles= *Harvest Campaign *First Battle of Arcadia *Battle of the Flood-controlled Shield World *Battle of the Apex }} Serina, serial number SNA 1292-4, was an Artificial intelligence (AI) construct that was assigned to the , a modified . Description Little is known about Serina other than the fact that she acts as a Military Advisory AI, which may or may not be her only function.http://www.gametrailers.com/player/24125.html She is a smart AI,Halo Wars: Genesis: "Spirit's 'smart' AI, Serina, can coordinate the simultaneous repair and refit of 12 ships of the line. We couldn't get along without her." which is usually a sign of advanced memory capacity, like Cortana. In contrast, other AI's known throughout the Halo galaxy exhibit only minor aspects of personality. Her avatar is a young female with long hair, and her attire resembles a lab coat. She appears to speak in a generic, or received pronunciation, English accent. Beneath all her sarcastic comments and seemingly uncaring attitude, she turns out to be a lot nicer than she seems.Halo Wars Timeline She also appears to have a fascination with human relationships and chocolate.Halo Wars Manual As the Spirit of Fire was too far away from UNSC territory and traveling without a Shaw-Fujikawa Translight Engine, it is unlikely that Serina was deleted. Quotes *''"Recalling surface squads so we can all die together. Aye, sir!"http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uzjzzZrMU8g&feature=related *"Well, this is new...and scary."'' (Upon seeing the Flood) *''"The MAC is online and primed. Payback time!"'' *''"Expecting trouble, Captain?"'' *''"Standard orbit achieved, all systems normal."'' *''"So...nothing too difficult, then?"'' *''"Here are some reinforcements, play nice."'' *''"So...we left a note saying we're leaving, right?"'' *''"Well, it'll be pretty obvious if he succeeds."'' *''"Aye sir. Crazy mystery trip to Arcadia plotted in, spinning up FTL drive."'' *''"Threading a needle while accelerating around an exploding star inside a planet that's falling apart? Sure, why not?"'' *''"So...am I the only one freaked out by the fact that we're inside the planet?"'' *''"Closing your eyes might help, too."'' *''"Captain, wake up. Something has happened."'' Trivia *Serina seems to have a theoretical interest in chocolate. *"Spinning up FTL drive" may be a reference to the re-imagined Battlestar Galactica, which uses this phrase frequently when the Fleet jumps. *Serina, knowing the crew of the Spirit of Fire may be on a one-way trip, manufactured and delivered fake emails from family members to the crew celebrating Valentine's Day. No one ever suspected her of this deception.Halo Wars: Halo Timeline *She has a very sarcastic and detached nature. She frequently seems to disregard the lives of others, even her own ship's crew - such as when the Spirit of Fire is slowly being pulled inside the Shield World - almost always responding to their peril with some curious remark or dark joke. *She was voiced by Courtenay Taylor. *Her name "Serina" means "Serene", or "Calm". This is a reflection of her personality which can be described as cold or uncaring even when she and her ship are in danger. *Serina's only human memory is "kissing a boy". *After completing the game on Legendary, Serina will say "Captain, wake up; something has happened." After that, she will repeat that quote if the last level is completed. *Serina's Serial Number SNA 1292-4 Gallery File:Ai 02.jpg|An early image of Serina. File:1223611200 Serina.JPG|Serina. File:Sof serina-model-sheet.jpg|An early concept art of Serina. File:Serina color.png|A full-color render of Serina. halo-wars-20081009024542362_640w.jpg|Serina talks to Cutter and Anders Serina_Sketches.jpg Captain_Cutter_and_A_I__Serina.png|Serina and Cutter my wife.jpg moeYa_fid7_201105061524330_original.jpg moeYa_fid7_201105061524210_original.jpg Sc012_S0007_00_0846.jpg Sc008_S0040_50_1548.jpg Serina (3).jpg Serina (2).jpg serena (2).JPG ai_01.jpg List of appearances *''Halo Wars'' *''Halo Wars: Genesis'' Sources Category:Halo Wars Category:Human A.I. Category:Females Category:Pages with Quotes Category:UNSC Category:Human-Covenant War Category:Technology